The Final Stand
by Lady Celestria
Summary: Sequel to "Last of His Line". With the Chantry in pieces and the world on the brink of war, Trinity Hawke is offered help from an unlikely source, but what they want from Trinity in return is something that she was not expecting. Whatever choice she makes will test friendships, create new enemies and question her relationship with Fenris. Rated M for violence, smut and sexual puns
1. The Beginning to the End

**I'M BACK!**

**After many months of delay, distraction and other bad things. I finally had time to write the sequel to "Last of His Line"! Just letting you guys know, the first five chapters have actually been planned and I apologise beforehand for any grammar mistakes and whatnot. I am pretty pleased with how this has turned out so far and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! :D**

**But in order to pretty much get most of what's happening in this fanfic, read "Last of His Line". It will probably be much better and happier than the sequel, I assure you. XD**

**Anything you want to see in future chapters, just let me know! I'll try and fit it in. PLUS, I have somewhat planned out the storyline BEFORE Dragon Age: Inquisition was announced, so I'll be sticking to that storyline because I really don't want to already start making assumptions about DA:I!**

**Anyways, enjoy reading and feedback will be great :D! I'll look forward to hearing from you all. :)**

**Bioware owns all of course, apart from OC's I have created. **

* * *

Hawke knew this would be the last straw as she sprinted towards the Chantry, Fenris, Winter and Bruiser following close behind. The letter she received sent her mind racing and there was little time to explain to the others of its contents; only she and Fenris knew what would be awaiting them at the Chantry courtyard. Everyone else, dressed in their usual armour arrived moments later at the arched entrance to the courtyard.

"What a great end to a wedding," Carver groaned sarcastically, holding Merrill's hand firmly as the newly wedded couple knew that their special day was about to get ruined.

"Oh come on Junior, at least the day will end with a bang," Varric chuckled, trying to lighten up the situation. But the concerned frown on the face of everyone there confirmed the uneasy feeling he felt in his gut. Something _really _bad is going to happen, and by the Maker it's going to let all hell loose.

"Well after we deal with whatever has Hawke so wound up, maybe there will be drinks all round at the Hanged Man, yes? Paid by Carver of course," Zevran chuckled, lazily slinging an arm over the Warden.

Carver only grumbled in response as the others started laughing, all except Hawke and Fenris, who seemed to be staring off into the distant, both completely silent.

"What's going to happen, Auntie Hawke?" Winter tugged at Hawke's robes, her green eyes wide with fright.

Trinity seemed to suddenly snap back into reality as she smiled softly at Winter, kneeling down beside her as Fenris watched the pair of them. Real time seemed to slip away as he watched Hawke carefully tuck an auburn curl behind Winter's ear.

It seemed only yesterday when Varric burst into one of the reading lessons he used to have with Hawke, with a mysterious letter in his hand claiming that he was no the last of the Tethras bloodline. After that moment, they had sailed to Ferelden and created some wonderful memories there before trecking up the perilous Frostback Mountains, where he had almost lost Hawke _twice _to Varania and her plan. But after meeting Varric's long lost love, Bianca and then sailing to Minrathous, picking up a few friends along the way, in order to rescue Varric's son Blaize from becoming just like Fenris; a tool of the Magisters, Fenris went back to Kirkwall with memories he shall treasure forever, a niece that he adored and most importantly, Hawke's heart.

He was an extremely lucky elf, to finally have the family he had subconsciously always wanted. It was only when the pieces slowly came together did Fenris truly acknowledge his want for a family. He shook his head to stop his trail of thought as his keen elven hearing picked up the rustle of heavy armour and rushed marching footsteps.

Fenris' sudden head movement towards the direction they just came from caught Hawke's attention as she quickly tied her deep red locks of hair into its usual plait before her frown of worry turned into her confident smirk. Hawke was ready for anything.

"Wait…Is that-" Isabella chuckled as she narrowed her eyes to make out the mixture of grey steel and blurs of blue into the distance.

"Warden Commander Katherine! And-" Carver gasped as he instantly got down onto one knee, bowing as a startled Merrill tilted her head in confusion at her husband's actions.

"King Alistair! How lovely it is to see you again, although the matter is a little more serious than last we spoke," Hawke strolled casually towards the wardens in her confident swagger, showing no signs to her companions of the extreme worry she kept inside.

"Well that is true," Alistair chuckled sheepishly as he hesitated for a moment, "I believe you haven't met Katherine, my queen."

Katherine stood beside her husband, who stood in his royal armour, her hair as black as raven feathers were twisted into plaits which were then swirled around into two circles; a typical noble hairstyle. Her tanned, muscular body was clad in light Warden armour and two large swords were strapped on her back and she already towered over Hawke, and almost reached the height of her husband.

Hawke could already tell Katherine was judging her already, but she needed to be courteous, she was the Queen of Ferelden after all.

"It is not every day I meet a king and a queen in Kirkwall," Hawke grinned as her companions soon assembled behind her.

Suddenly, Katherine's eyes lit up, "Zev!" the queen immediately sprinted towards the Antivan elf and pounced, a fit of laughter coming from the two as they hugged each other tightly. Hawke watched Alistair's face turn green with jealousy as he rolled his eyes.

"Mi cuervo*! How is my fair Warden doing? Or should I say Queen of Ferelden?" Zevran chuckled as he carefully prised the ecstatic Katherine from his body.

"Is she always like this?" Hawke quietly whispered to Alistair as Katherine squeaked away to Zevran about this and that.

"I love her to pieces, but she is always like this around…male friends," Alistair sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

Suddenly, Katherine squealed and almost pounced on Carver but luckily he managed to catch her as the Warden Commander almost suffocated him with the power of her hug.

"Well, she certainly is enthusiastic," Fenris spoke plainly, wondering if _all _Ferelden royalty were like this.

Alistair chuckled sheepishly, "Anyway, back to the matter at hand…Anders has been sighted at the Lowtown, heading towards Hightown. We think he's on his way to the Chantry but Maker knows why."

Hawke nodded, her eyes as hard as steel, showing no emotion as she blocked out the muttering amongst her friends. She was already deep in thought, planning different conversations and scenarios that could happen with Anders, thinking of all possible outcomes so that she doesn't wonder in unprepared. Whatever he was planning, it won't turn out well; and Trinity felt that in her gut.

"Oh and Meredith and Orsino are arguing right outside the Chantry, if you have not already heard them shouting. So maybe they are Anders' targets," Alistair added.

"But for what?" Sebastian asked with a worried look on his face.

"Maker knows, but we have to stop him," Katherine finally spoke seriously, after a rather flustered Carver detached the Warden Commander from his body.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's settle this domestic dispute," Varric grinned.

Hawke nodded and marched with pure determination towards the arguing Knight Commander and First Enchanter, the rest of her companions struggling to keep up with her, apart from Fenris.

"Sunt vobis bene**?" He whispered; his eyes fixated on her small frame rigid with both anger and determination.

"Positively peachy," she growled, "Someone has a lot of explaining to do, and if he doesn't, I'm going to make sure he never stops feeling a burning sensation in areas I shall not even mention."

Chuckling softly, Fenris soon applied his emotionless mask as they neared the Chantry.

"Finally! The Champion has arrived, will you please tell the Knight Commander that the Rite of Annulment will _not _be necessary," Orsino's words dripped like venom as he seemed to spit them out of his mouth.

Both Meredith and Orsino were glaring at each other in an attempt to make the other stand down with just a glare, but it would take more than that to stop them from arguing. Hawke pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration before smirking sarcastically.

"You know, the way you two go on, people will _talk_," Hawke grinned as she already heard Isabella and Zevran discussing various scenarios involving Meredith and Orsino.

"Oh shut it will you, _mage_, and it seems the mage has brought along all of her friends! I thought better of you, _your highnesses,_" Meredith threw her arms up in frustration, glaring daggers at both Katherine and Alistair.

"Stand down, Knight Commander. If Hawke was not a part of this city, you would be following the Qun or rotting along with the corpses the qunari left behind," Katherine snapped, making Meredith flinch slightly. The others chuckled as they realised how intimidated Katherine was to the oh-so-powerful Knight Commander Meredith.

"But _she _should be rotting with them in hell along with her little mage friends."

This time, Fenris' markings started to glow faintly as Hawke felt the tension and anger irradiating from the elf standing beside her. Thinking quickly, Hawke stood in between Meredith and Katherine.

"If I may so rudely interrupt, we actually came here to stop something even bigger than your petty arguments; the Grand Cleric usually solves them for you."

"And what is much more threatening and serious than the blighted Rite of Annulment!?" Orsino demanded.

"That would be me," a voice shouted out from under the archway to the Chantry courtyard, but it was completely recognisable to Hawke as a dagger of betrayal and dread pierced her heart.

"Anders…" Katherine growled, her fists clenched.

Trinity Hawke could already tell that whatever will happen next, will be a life-changing ordeal, and it would be all down to her to solve.

* * *

**~ Arcanum/Latin Translations~**

*** Mi cuervo- my raven**

**** Sunt vobis bene?- Are you alright?**


	2. Katherine's Woe

**I hope the first chapter wasn't too short D: I was really worried it wouldn't be a very good opening chapter, but I didn't want to let out too much detail in the first chapter. **

**Anyways, read and enjoy :D feedback is welcome.**

* * *

Her legs felt like lead, her head pounded from the blow she took from the Mother. Katherine didn't care if she dropped down dead right now, but she needed to reach Vigil's Keep in order to assist those she left behind.

To save Amaranthine itself before Vigil's Keep was one of the hardest choices Katherine had to make. But she didn't want to risk a political uproar from the arls and nobles of every other region, mainly because of the added weight it would add to Alistair's shoulders, and she did not want to return to a stressed-out husband. The argument she used with Oghren, Velanna and Sigrun was just that, as well as the fact that Vigil's Keep can easily be rebuilt. They reluctantly accepted the Warden Commander's decision and assisted her.

But the smoke bellowing into the sky and the thick, heavy smell of blood lingering in the air was _not _a good sign in the slightest.

"By the Stone Kat, we don't all have long legs like yours so slow down!" Oghren called out to her, panting away as he managed to catch up to her, Sigrun close behind him. Velanna scoffed and kept marching ahead, her head held high and looking ahead.

"Sorry Oghren I just-"

"I know, c'mon we better catch up to ol' pointy ears over."

Katherine allowed the others to walk ahead of her, she instantly noticed Sigrun limping slightly, but that hard-headed dwarf was too stubborn to let it slow her down.

She prayed to the Maker that everyone was alright; even Nathaniel Howe whose family she despised after his father slaughtered everyone in Highever castle. Yet, Nathaniel was different. Of course, he was a moody and a completely miserable bastard, but she knew he would never be like his father, and to prove her trust for him, she made Nathaniel her second-in-command.

As she trudged to the top of the hill, she glared through misty eyes in horror at the scene before her; bodies of both darkspawn and Grey Wardens scattered the battlefield. Vigil's Keep was almost rubble apart from a few walls and towers, fires still blazing in certain places as surviving Wardens attempted to battle the flames. Katherine tried to pick out from the faces that survived if any of them belonged to Anders, Nathaniel or Justice. Her eyes scanned the destruction ferociously as her companions started to spread out and assist on putting out the fires.

"Commander Katherine!" shouted an extremely familiar voice.

On top of a heap of rubble, Nathaniel Howe stood. His Warden armour blood-stained as he sheathed his bow and started running towards her; Katherine beamed the first smile she had in days as she met her fellow Warden halfway and briefly hugged him before returning to serious matters.

"How many casualties?"

"Two hundred and still counting; we found Justice's body first, and we found Anders' earring but..."

Katherine's heart started to thump in her chest with worry, "But what?!"

"Anders is nowhere to be seen, but a couple of Wardens saw him running into the forest and lost sight of him from there."

Katherine began to pace back and forth in front of a rather confused Nathaniel. What reason did Anders have for running away? What happened? Where did he go?

"I'm taking Velanna and Sigrun with me to go and look for him. I leave you in charge for dealing with the bodies and everything else," Katherine said coldly.

"What?! Are you serious? We have to take care of the injured and clean-up without wasting time looking for _one _mage," Nathaniel snapped, his eyes glaring daggers at Katherine. But she simply met his eyes full-on. She used her height to her advantage and she easily intimidated others by being the height of an average man, and almost being built like one. Katherine easily could best a man too; she may be burly, but deep down, she was still a woman.

"I have no time to argue with you, Howe. Now do as your Commander says. Besides, Anders is deserting and needs to be punished for it," Katherine replied coolly and whistled for her mabari Rex, and called out to Sigrun and Velanna to accompany her.

* * *

Washing the blood off his hands and the grime from his face, Anders had no idea what just happened. One minute, he was falling in a never-ending darkness, as if he was stuck in the Void itself. But there was a sudden light and Justice's voice calling out to him, and he awoke with an arrow in his head and under a pile of rubble. Despite his injuries and the scorching pain surging throughout his body, Anders pulled out the arrow as if it was just a burden to his appearance and started scrambling towards the woods, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to stay in Vigil's Keep because of what he and Justice have now done.

He had allowed Justice to possess his dying body.

They had promised each other if Anders died in battle, Justice would possess his body so that he could live, and fight for mage rights.

As Anders stared at his reflection in the small stream, he heard voices ahead, those that he instantly recognised.

"I heard noises over here Commander, could it be him?"

"I don't know Velanna, but it better be."

Suddenly, Anders became extremely dizzy as he felt the world spinning around him. His hands clamped onto his head tightly as he tried to control the dizzy spells, but he knew what was coming.

**_Anders, Katherine and the others have come after you in order to bring you back for desertion. They're going to kill us both. _**

"That's easy for you to say, spirits can't die," Anders whispered to the voice in his head as he knelt curled up into a ball on the bank of the stream in order to regain control of his mind.

**_How will we prevent every child born with magic being taken away from their families? You need to dispose of Katherine and the others._**

Anders' eyes snapped open in realisation of the seriousness of Justice's words.

"No! I will not and shall not!" Anders screamed; his body shaking violently as he battled with Justice, trying desperately to make his thoughts his own again.

"Anders!" he heard Katherine's voice call out to him as he heard hurried footsteps towards him. He closed his eyes as he felt a presence tower over him.

Suddenly, inside him, something snapped and all Anders could do now was watch the horrors he was about to commit. Justice had managed to gain complete control of Anders' mind and pushed Anders to the very back, taking complete control of Anders' body.

Through a blue haze, Anders watched as Velanna was sent hurtling towards a tree, the heart-wrenching sound of bones snapping and breaking as the force that blew Velanna back made her go through the tree itself as she landed against another, her neck snapping as her head hit the side of the trunk.

"Velanna!" He heard Katherine scream out in unison with his own voice, but no words spoke from his mouth.

He now realised what was going on; Justice had taken complete control and all he could do was look on as Justice destroyed everything in his path.

Rex lunged towards him but was quickly pushed backwards by an unknown force, and instantly knocked out. Katherine cried out and went down to her mabari.

Anders watched as Sigrun charged towards him, screeching her usual battle-cry. But with a rise of his open hand, Sigrun was enveloped in sinister, blue vines and started to rise in the air. Out of the corner of his eye, Anders could see tears of horror pour down Katherine's cheeks as Sigrun struggled against the vines. He screamed out as Justice clenched that hand into a fist and the blue vines started to constrict Sigrun, the blood-curdling scream from the dwarf's mouth made Katherine furious as she drew her swords and desperately tried to cut the vines of blue magic, but the Warden Commander was only sent flying backwards across the floor, temporarily knocking her out.

Yet again, the sounds of bones cracking and breaking haunted Anders' mind as the air from Sigrun's lungs were forced out of her before Justice slammed her lifeless corpse to the ground with extreme force, creating an immediate blood splatter as Sigrun's disfigured, broken body laid in a heap of gory mess.

Anders tried his best to prevent Justice from marching towards Katherine, but yet again, he failed as he watched on as Justice grabbed Katherine by the hair and held her above him. The woman struggled against the hand as the other hand grabbed her throat. But the moment Katherine's hazel eyes met Anders', he felt something inside Justice stir within.

**_You can't kill her, can you Justice?_**

As the life started to seep from Katherine, Justice simply threw the woman to the ground like a rag doll, instantly knocking her out as her head hit a nearby rock. Justice then began to run away from the scene of gore surrounding them, and all Anders could do was watch.

"Are you satisfied?" Justice's voice was harsh and monotonic as always.

**_Satisfied?! You killed my friends and almost killed Katherine! So no, I'm not 'satisfied'. _**

_You didn't think I could do it. Never underestimate my power, mage._

From those words, Anders knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life as he continued to watch as Justice carried on sprinting further into the woods, despite being covered in blood.

* * *

"I don't care! I need to see her now!"

"Please calm down, your highness. The Warden Commander is in safe hands."

"She is not _just _the Warden Commander! She is my wife and Queen of Ferelden!"

Katherine groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the light from the windows almost blinding her as she rubbed them groggily. Her whole body ached and her right arm throbbed with pain, she felt arms support her as she attempted to sit up and rest her back against the pillows.

Suddenly, the door burst open as soon as Katherine's eyes adjusted to the world around her. There, in full ceremonial armour, Alistair marched towards her, relief evident in his eyes.

"Katherine…" He whispered softly as he knelt down at her bedside, taking her hands in his.

She smiled weakly, hiding the horrors of the destruction Anders caused in her mind. She watched as Alistair dismissed the healers and Seneschal Varel so that he could be alone with her.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh nice to see you too honey, I'm sorry for worrying you half to death that I immediately jumped on my horse and rode here just to be by your side," Alistair jested, a small smile on his face, "but in all seriousness, you were out cold for a few days. I was worried sick…"

"What happened…?"

"Well," Alistair started to take off his armour so that he was just in a linin shirt and trousers, "That mage Anders killed both Sigrun, Velanna and seriously injured both you and Rex."

"Rex?" Katherine gasped slightly as she felt her feet kick a soft, brown lump at the end of her bed.

Her faithful mabari Rex was sound asleep at the end of her bed, some bandages around his ribcage as her hound raised his head, whining softly as he crawled over and rested his head on her lap, completely lying down. Alistair perched at her side of the bed as he kicked off his boots.

"I thought I lost you when Nathaniel sent the message as to how serious and bloody the scene was when he found you…" Alistair's voice cracked slightly as he cupped one of Katherine's cheeks.

Katherine immediately saw the way that worrying about her aged her husband's handsome face; he had huge bags under his eyes and he was beginning to get wrinkles on his forehead. She chuckled softly as she nuzzled her cheek into the palm of his hand.

"I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

Alistair rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he kissed her lips as gently as he could.

"I'll leave you to get some rest."

But as Alistair went to leave, Katherine gripped onto the sleeve of his shirt in desperation.

"No…Stay please."

Alistair's eyes widened in shock; he had never seen Katherine this vulnerable before. The only other time he had ever seen her like this was that one night at camp where the nightmares about the Archdemon were so vivid that it literally shook Katherine up, and she clung onto Alistair for the rest of the night.

He smiled softly as he lay down on the bed, leaning against the bedframe and allowed Katherine to rest her head on his chest. Alistair tangled his fingers amongst Katherine's raven-black locks of hair.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you again."


	3. The Fate of Kirkwall: Part One

"There can be no peace…"

Hawke stood as still as a statue as sparks of magic fire floated down around them. All of Kirkwall had just seen the destruction Anders and the Revolutionists had just caused; the Chantry along with the Grand Cleric and all the lay brothers and sisters within had all been blown to pieces by Maker knows what. The column of sinister red magic had completely pulverised the Chantry, sending pieces of burning rubble hurtling towards neighbouring houses and estates, sending them alight also.

She watched as Sebastian fell to his knees, crying out to the Grand Cleric and the others inside the Chantry as Isabella desperately tried to comfort him. Katherine was being held back by Alistair as she screamed and shouted at Anders, a murderous glare in her eyes. Meredith and Orsino were already blaming each other for the destruction of the Chantry as the rest of her companions just stared at the now reddened sky. So much destruction and pain had occurred all at once, and it was all down to one mage's fault.

Anders slumped down onto a stone block that used to be part of the Chantry, his chin resting on his hands as he seemed to fade out of this world and into his own; Hawke knew that he was having a conversation with Justice.

"Serah Hawke, you must choose whose side you will be on now, and there is no other option," Meredith's cold tone of voice brought Hawke back into reality.

"Can't I just sit back with some popcorn and watch you all fight? I would rather do that," Hawke jested but the evil glare she received from both Orsino and Meredith was the only answer she needed.

Sighing with exhaustion, Hawke started to pace back and forth, muttering to herself as she created a set of scales with her hands, weighing up the good and bad things, and the possible consequences of whichever side she took.

Hawke knew that siding with the mages would be natural; she was in fact a mage after all, as was her sister and beloved father. She believed that all mages should be free and the Rite of Annulment would be out of the question; but she also knew that most of the mages of Kirkwall would most likely turn to blood magic to defend themselves, she had seen that way too many times since she arrived here almost ten years ago. There were very few decent mages left in this city apart from herself, Bianca, Blaize and Winter.

On the other hand, could she _really _side with the templars? They were Hawke's only threat to her freedom throughout all of her life, and because of them, her family had to constantly move from one village to the next to escape them. Plus, Meredith had been hounding her since her family regained status in Kirkwall, despite all the money Hawke poured into Kirkwall's economy. The Knight Commander still perceived Hawke as a threat. But without the templars, she would not be here today, nor would Carver or Bethany, if she were still alive.

She turned to face both Meredith, feeling everyone's burning gaze on her. Whatever she was about to say would upset someone, and to be honest, she just wanted to solve the shit that both Meredith and Orsino had made for themselves.

"I will not let either of you turn what I now call home into a pile of rubble; I'm with the templars on this one," Hawke stated plainly, glaring at both Orsino and Meredith, daring them to challenge her decision.

"We must get to the Circle; everyone on me!" Orsino ordered his fellow mages as they all started to flee. Meredith ordered her templars to chase after them, and as she followed them, Meredith stopped briefly to the side of the Champion of Kirkwall.

"This is…unexpected. Now I shall leave you to deal with your companion here, and I shall meet you at the Gallows."

Hawke only nodded for a reply, not even turning to watch the Knight Commander storm after the mages like a rampaging hurricane. The rest of her companions either stared at Meredith, or were still in shock over Hawke siding with the templars, but all of them were trying to wrap their brains over what had happened in the short space of a few moments.

Now all eyes rested on the mage perched on the stone block.

"Anders, what have you done?" Hawke tried to prevent her voice from breaking, but failed to do so as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"I removed the chance of compromise, because there _is no _compromise."

"You son-of-a-bitch! This could have been resolved peacefully if you had not intervened!" Katherine managed to break free from her husband's grip and launched herself at Anders, knocking him off the stone block as she began to punch him like a piece of meat. The heart-wrenching crunch of bone and the way some of Anders' blood splattered across Katherine's face made Hawke want to scream.

But when Katherine was about to go in for one more punch to the face, Anders' eyes flashed blue and Justice came through, sending forth a burst of energy to send Katherine flying backwards. Luckily, she landed on both Alistair and a couple of Grey Wardens.

Although his face was bloody and his nose broken, Anders' body stood upright, showing no pain as Justice took complete control.

"**You humans know nothing of justice**!" Justice roared angrily, slamming the end of his staff on the floor as eerie blue flames started to surround him, his veins visible through his skin.

"How is killing innocent people justice? Velenna and Sigrun are dead because of _you_!" Katherine screamed, almost to tears as Alistair held her close, trying to calm her down.

"**They should not have tried to stop us!"**

"This ends now, Justice," Hawke said coldly, readying her staff. Fenris was already glued to her side, his sword at the ready, and one by one, each of Hawke's companions drew their weapons, even Sebastian who had managed to get a grip on his feelings as he aimed his rage at the abomination in front of him.

"**Ah Hawke, the love of Anders' life…and the woman who made all this possible**" Justice grinned sadistically, "**Without the ingredients for the 'separation' potion that you helped us gather, Anders was able to make that bomb, and the Mage Revolutionists planted it.**"

But Hawke remained undeterred as she suddenly stormed forward towards Justice.

"Trinity!" Fenris called out, but it was no use.

Hawke somehow managed to grip Justice by the throat, choking him as she surged the lyrium coursing through her veins into his body. With a blood curdling scream, Justice went away and Anders came through again. She needed honest answers, and she knew she would get them from Anders. The mage had nothing to lose now. As Anders struggled to catch his breath, Hawke leant him against the stone block, her hand still gripped around his throat.

"I need to ask the obvious; why?" Hawke began her interrogation, as she loosened her grip.

"I removed the chance of compromise. I set forward a motion of events that forces people to choose their side, to act upon justice and vengeance combined," he managed to reply in-between gasps of breath.

"Is that you talking to me Anders, or is it that messed-up spirit in your mind called Justice?" she said coldly, knowing that the man she once called her best friend was no more.

"We have...become one."

Hawke remained quiet for a few moments, she felt everyone's eyes set on her as she paced back and forward slowly in front of the abomination, the distant screams and shouts of battle filled her ears as well as the tenacious crackle of burning buildings. She prayed to the Maker that Sandal, Bodahn and Orana were safe.

"Have anything you wanted to add Katherine? He is _your _Warden after all," Hawke finally turned her back to Anders, folding her arms as she shut her eyes tight, needing to think things through.

"I was just wondering what the best way to kill him would be," Katherine announced casually, her booted footsteps followed by yet another break of bone as she heard Katherine punch Anders once again.

Hawke scoffed, one hand fiddling with the bone wolf-head necklace around her neck that Fenris made her, "Do what you please, I have no more time to waste on him."

"Hawke…" she heard Anders mutter under his breath.

"Any last words before I finish you myself?" Katherine smiled sadistically, cupping his chin in her hand as her eyes glimmered with a bloodthirsty vengeance.

"I want Hawke to be the one to finish me."

"Well say good- what?"

"You heard me."

Hawke spun around on the spot, her eyes widened in shock as Anders stared up into her eyes, and he already appeared to be devoid of all life. There was no emotion in his eyes, his face pale and his body slumped. Katherine simply nodded to Hawke and stomped away, annoyed that her lust for Anders' blood would not end with his head sliced off by her own blade.

"Fenris, I don't want Winter to see this," she whispered softly to her elf as he simply nodded in reply, kneeling down with Winter's back to her auntie and Anders. Winter buried her face into Fenris' neck, whimpering quietly as the others watched Hawke's every move, and for once Varric or Isabella made no motion as to make a lewd joke.

Hawke knelt down in front of Anders, their eyes interlocked as she carefully placed her hand on his forehead. This was the very technique Anders taught her to kill him if he was ever made tranquil, and to this memory, Anders smiled sadly, tears pouring down his cheeks. Hawke joined in soon after, tears streaming down her cheeks as she wept for the loss of her best friend, although she should have cried a long time before this moment.

"Thank you, Hawke."

Anders' face relaxed as he closed his eyes. Hawke channelled a powerful force spell through her palm, the power gradually building up as she suddenly cried out as the unrelentless force came straight out of her palm, knocking both her and Anders' lifeless body away from each other. Merrill screamed in horror, hiding in Carver's neck as parts of Anders' head painted the stone block he had just been sitting on in a mixture of vivid reds and pinks, his body laid a little away from the block, right at Katherine's feet. Fenris kept Winter's face hidden from the horrific sight in front of him.

"Holy shit…" Varric was the first to break the silence as he hastily wiped gore off his boot.

"Whenever either of us was made Tranquil, Anders and I made a promise to end each other this way. It was quick, painless and released our true spirit. In this case, Justice is now dead as well," Hawke simply explained as she stared at the blood on her palm she had used to cast the spell.

"Well then, off to the Gallows then, I presume?" Isabella pointed out, Hawke nodded before everyone made their way down the Chantry steps, preparing themselves for the battle of their lives.

After wiping Anders' blood from her hand and onto her robe, Hawke immediately hugged Winter.

"Auntie Hawke, will everything be alright in the end?"

Hawke simply smiled, tucking a ginger lock behind Winter's semi-pointed ear, "Of course it will. Everything will be just fine."


	4. The Fate of Kirkwall: Part Two

**Sorry for the long wait! I intend to write 3 chapters at a time and then publish them all over a couple of days. Anyways! I hope you are all liking the story so far :) **

* * *

The sea was unusually rough by the time they set sail for the Gallows. But with death and destruction bursting from every turn, Hawke wasn't surprised that captain of each boat struggled to maintain control. There was no looking back now.

Hawke stared up at the sky; it was still tinged red with Anders' magic, and with the darkness of the clouds, she couldn't tell whether it was still night or if day had arrived without them noticing. Not that it mattered anyway; Thedas was on the brink of war, and Hawke was the only one who could try and prevent that from happening.

Time seemed to slow as she looked at each of her companions, both old and new.

Varric; the witty dwarf who she could officially call her first true friend in Kirkwall, had his arm wrapped around Bianca, with Blaize resting his head on his father's free shoulder. He had just recently found the woman he had never stopped loving for many years, as well as gain a son he never knew he had. Hawke remembered Varric once telling her that if he ever had a family; he would either be the luckiest son-of-a-nug in the world, or drunk in an alleyway. But even when he looked exhausted as he did now, Hawke knew he would be smiling as he protected his little family.

Her attention then turned to Carver and Merrill, who were both staring out into the distance as they waited to pass under the Twins. Carver had his hands placed on Merrill's shoulders protectively. Although he was a complete and utter bastard most of the time, Merrill always brought out the kinder, gentler side of him, and even with their wedding night cut short, the dalish elf still seemed to be happy.

Sebastian, Isabella and Aveline were all taking up one bench. Isabella was still desperately trying to get Sebastian to cheer up as the prince held his head in his hands. Hawke could sympathise with Sebastian; Grand Cleric Elthina was like a second mother for him, and the other lay brothers and sisters were like the loving family he never had. He had stayed so strong when his family were killed off by the Harriman family, and with attempting to reclaim the throne, Sebastian never saved time for himself. Exactly what Hawke had done, in a matter of speaking?

Aveline had her eyes still fixed on the Viscount's Keep that was merely a speck of grey amongst the charcoal clouds. Hawke remembered her mentioning that she left Donnic behind with the rest of the guards to prevent any threat to the Keep from entering, not caring if they were templar or mage. She couldn't imagine the worry going through Aveline's mind right now, but she also knew that the Guard Captain trusted her guards completely, and that there should be very few casualties by the time it was all over.

Hawke suddenly felt Katherine's intimidating glare on her; knowing that the Warden Commander was still trying to figure her out. She knew that for Alistair's sake, she needed to get along with Katherine. Hawke watched as Alistair wrapped his arms around Katherine from behind, his head resting on her shoulder, but Katherine's gaze suddenly softened the moment Alistair touched her. Chuckling softly to herself, Hawke knew _exactly _how that felt; the feeling of knowing that someone who could calm you down, even if it was by meeting the eyes of that one person.

"Hawke," Fenris hushed voice in her ear brought her back to reality.

"Fenris?" Hawke whispered back, quirking up an eyebrow when she watched as Fenris hid his eyes behind his hair in an attempt to hide a troubled frown.

"I have a…request."

Hawke turned to face him fully, narrowing her eyes slightly to try and understand what Fenris is getting so worked up about. So she just bit the right side of her bottom lip, waiting for him to speak.

"I don't want Winter to take part in this fight. If the templars see her casting spells they will kill her instantly, I just know it," he spoke quietly, his eyes nervously meeting hers before looking at his niece. Winter was kneeling in front of Blaize; gently tending to a head wound he received from a small piece of debris when the Chantry was blown to pieces.

"I know Fenris, I'm worried too; for Blaize and Bianca as well. But don't worry, I have a plan. I know not everyone will agree with it, but it's for the best," Hawke smiled reassuringly at Fenris, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it softly.

Hawke knew today would be the last day she would have to spend with some of her companions for an extremely long time, and she prepared to talk to each one of them before they threw themselves into the fray with Meredith and her templars. But she needed to get one thing straight with the Knight Commander before fighting alongside the woman she hated, and feared slightly, since she arrived in Kirkwall.

She sighed, the wind suddenly stopping as soon as the boats passed under the Twins, yet the boats still carried on towards the Gallows. Hawke stared up at the intimidating bronze statues, mentally preparing herself for what was to come; knowing that she needed to be strong for everyone, no matter what happens.

But a few questions plagued her mind; will Katherine and her Wardens fight alongside her despite the fact that they cannot get involved in politics? What of King Alistair? What did they _exactly_ want from her?

* * *

Hawke gagged at the smell of burnt flesh and the coppery smell of the blood spilt by both templar and mage as she stared at what the Gallows had become; a bloodbath. Burnt bodies of templars were piled in heaps as both mage and demons strewn across the stone floor, turning the usual grey stone a vivid red. Fenris immediately tried to cover Winter's eyes, but she refused to remain innocent to the slaughter of both templar and mage.

After slaying another mage, Meredith marched towards Hawke with a sinister smile on her face. Her sword and armour was splattered with the blood that she had been craving for all these years.

"Champion, you took your time. We will be marching to the Circle shortly but may I ask one question," Meredith sheathed her blade, a few templars behind her standing ready to strike.

"Sure but I want to make one thing clear; I will not kill any mages that do not use blood magic against me. Any who do not attack me on sight will be spared by me, no matter what you say. It will be up to you to slaughter them as if they are cattle," Hawke spoke plainly as she kept her eyes locked with Meredith's, showing no emotion but Fenris noticed her hands balled into fists, shaking with rage. "I am a mage, and I'm proud to be one. It was a gift given to my father that has served me well, and my allies. Not because I can burn flesh or conjure lightning storms; but the healing magic that can stop one of my friends from dying, one that not even a poultice can cure."

Meredith glared at Hawke with both disgust and hatred, but behind those steely blue eyes and that deathly glare she knew that Meredith respected her. It took a few moments for the Knight Commander to maintain her cool composure before coldly smiling at Hawke, sending disturbing chills down her spine.

"Very well Champion, but note that I will have to deal with you _personally _later, along with your other…companions," as Meredith spoke, her eyes darted between Merrill, Winter, Bianca and Blaize before returning to Hawke. Carver stood protectively in front of his wife, whilst Varric did the same to his family. Fenris snarled at Meredith as he placed a reassuring hand on Hawke's shoulder, his other arm protectively holding Winter close to his side.

"And I would keep your guard dog at bay or I'll have him finished as well. To the Circle men! The Rite of Annulment needs to continue," Meredith ordered her templars, using her sword to point towards the Circle. "I suggest you organise your battle plans and team; this may be your last chance," and with that, the Knight Commander charged towards the Circle.

Hawke sighed as she watched the Templars disappear through the archway towards the Circle. Meredith was right; she needed to speak to everyone before the final battle. She knew deep down in her gut that this fight will be her hardest one yet.

"What now then, oh wondrous leader?" Varric spoke confidently with a smile, knowing what precise thing Hawke needed right know; confidence to pull this off.

Hawke nodded to her trusty dwarf before looking at each one of her companions, all of them standing ready to fight by her side. Her eyes immediately went to Katherine and Alistair.

"The Grey Wardens have no intention of fighting, do they?" Hawke folded her arms, a serious look on her face. Fenris immediately went to stand by Sebastian; knowing that Hawke needed to be alone where she stood.

"No, but we have already lost what we can here for. Thanks to you," Katherine replied coldly.

"You were only going to kill him anyway…" Hawke replied sadly, running a nervous hand through her hair before shaking her head, erasing the tears that were yet again forming in her eyes.

"Well then, we could then take a few of your companions with us if they don't want to join the final fight then. It's only fair on them," Alistair smiled goofily, trying to lighten the mood slightly; "I certainly know that Zevran will want to leave."

"Oh Alistair how you think so low of me! I admit this mage-templar business is not my own but if Hawke needs me, I shall follow."

"You are your own man Zev, but I don't think Leliana will be too happy if you left this in more than two pieces. Or burnt to a crisp," Varric pointed out.

"True…If Hawke is completely sure she will not need me, I shall leave with the Wardens," Zevran bowed slightly towards Hawke and she chuckled before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Zev, thanks for everything," Hawke smiled as she hugged the elf, who just patted her back after receiving the death glare from Fenris.

"Ah Trinity you do not need to thank me, I have done very little compared to the amount of times you saved my sorry ass _and _that you have managed to get this old Crow to find love again," he chuckled before walking over to join Katherine, who was immediately babbling about him and Leliana.

"Anyone else, Hawke?"

Hawke nodded, clearing her throat loudly so that Katherine would pay attention also, "Your Highness, I want you to take my brother and his wife with you."

"No way! I am staying here and fighting with you, Sis. There is no way in hell you are going to get rid of me _that _easily!" Carver snapped, storming towards Hawke as he stood over her with his eyes red with anger.

"This is not up for discussion Carver; you have just been married to the woman of your dreams and you would throw that all away for glory? _I _would never forgive myself if one of you died in the final battle; it would _pain _me to see either one of you without your other half. Please Carver, for once in your damned life just think about your loved ones!"

Defeated by Hawke's rant, Carver hung his head in shame, turning his head slightly to see his wife already saying her goodbyes to Isabella and Varric. If Merrill could realise the risk they would be taking if both took part in the fight, then he could too.

"You're right…You always have been right," Carver spoke quietly, giving his sister a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Just make it out in one piece," he then turned to Fenris, "and make sure Hawke doesn't do anything stupid." Fenris nodded as he knelt down to speak with Winter.

"I'll miss you, brother," Hawke suddenly flew her arms around the back of Carver's neck, hugging him awkwardly due to his Grey Warden armour. Carver just chuckled before waving to the others, saying his goodbyes alongside Merrill as they joined the group of Grey Wardens.

"This is all _very _touching, but we need to get moving if we are to get to the dock in one piece. Send word when this mess is over and Alistair will meet at the estate, since the Wardens will set sail ahead of the Royal ship," Katherine explained and as her group of Wardens, Carver, Merrill and Zevran turned to leave;

"Wait!" Fenris suddenly spoke out, stopping them in their tracks, everyone turned to see Fenris with both his hands on Winter's shoulders, his face as emotionless as always but his eyes failed him, showing the tears he had obviously been crying, "Could you please take my niece along with you? I need her to be...Safe."

Tears poured down her cheeks as Winter's eyes darted from Fenris to Hawke, "Uncle Fen? Auntie Hawke?" Hawke immediately knelt down beside Winter and hugged her tightly, "Everything will be alright sweetie I promise you. Now behave yourself around King Alistair and Queen Katherine, and be careful."

Winter nodded before looking up at her Uncle with a sad smile on her face, "Now I don't want to hear that you've become an abomination. You're the only real family I have left," she chuckled as Fenris simply smiled and tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her half-pointed ears.

"I will come back to you, I swear it."

After hugging his legs, Winter skipped towards Blaize and hugged him tightly, the pair whispering to each other as they held onto each other. Hawke swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat; this could be the last time the pair would see each other, and it broke her heart to know that Blaize and Winter, despite meeting under terrible circumstances, became the best of friends anyway.

"It seems like Winter has his very Highness protecting her," Katherine chuckled as Alistair bowed courteously at Winter, "and Alistair will bring her back to you after the battle. Is that everyone, Hawke?"

As her eyes met the ones of her companions, Hawke knew no one else would leave her side; none of them would leave her after everything they had experienced together, as a team and what they discovered within themselves individually.

"I believe that's everyone. Thankyou, your Highness," Hawke smiled and bowed to Ferelden's royalty and with a nod in return from both the King and Queen, they left taking Zevran, Carver, Merrill and Winter in tow.

Everyone watched as the Wardens boarded a single ship back towards the Dock; Merrill kept waving to Isabella like a madman, both women shouting things to each other; silly promises about meeting each other soon. Hawke noticed Winter waving at both her and Fenris, but Fenris had already turned his back on the ship.

"Fenris…?"

"She will be safe with them, right?" he spoke quietly, hiding his face behind his hair.

"Of course she will Fenris, don't worry so much otherwise people will start to think you're going soft," Hawke chuckled, discretely holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Fenris smirked, "I could not bear the thought of someone believing I have turned soft."

"So Hawke, what's the plan?" Varric said, interrupting their conversation.

Hawke stretched out her arms in front of her, cracking her fingers in the process as she wore a wicked smile on her face, "Well let's just say it includes fireballs, kickass skills and a whole lot of luck."


End file.
